A Day With Him
by Sherrylovesdark
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia merasa bimbang ketika Kurosaki Ichigo mendadak berubah sikap. Tak ada lagi pertengkaran seperti biasanya. Tak ada lagi sms ataupun telpon bernada sayang.Ichigo selalu beralasan bahwa ia sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Ia berusaha mengerti dan ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Tapi sebelum itu, ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, walaupun itu hanya untuk satu hari.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna-san. Ini fanfic pertama saya . Secara saya anak baru yang masih belajar. Mohon agak dimaklumi kalo nih fic ada aneh,nyeleneh,typo,gaje,de el el. Anyway this story dedicated for all ichiruki fans ..

**A Day With Him**

Kuchiki Rukia. 16 tahun. Gadis bertubuh mungil cantik dengan mata amethystnya yang indah dan tak biasa itu terlihat sedang duduk di bangku kelasnya sembari memandangi ponselnya dengan wajah cemberut. Bel istirahat yang sedari tadi berbunyi tak ia pedulikan. Termasuk tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang bermaksud untuk mengajaknya makan siang. Rukia-begitu panggilan gadis itu-seperti sedang berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Rukia….,"salah seorang sahabatnya memanggil sambil menepuk bahunya. Yang dipanggil tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan pandangan memelas. "Gimana nih..?,"bisiknya pelan

Gadis berambut hitam itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam "RUKIA-CHAN..!'" teriaknya yang tidak hanya mengagetkan gadis berambut raven yang duduk di kursi itu , tapi juga sebagian siswa siswi yang menikmati makan siang mereka di kelas. Mitsuyama Shoko hanya tertawa tak jelas sebelum akhirnya menggeret Hinamori Momo dan tentu saja si Kuchiki Rukia keluar kelas, menghindari tatapan aneh dari teman sekelas mereka. Rukia hanya pasrah membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh sahabatnya sementara satu tangannya lagi tetap memegang erat ponselnya. "Ichi.." lirihnya pelan. Momo yang mendengar lirihan Rukia hanya menggeleng. Mereka harus menemukan tempat untuk duduk menikmati makan siang mereka dulu sebelum mengintrogasi Rukia.

"Bingo!" Shoko berkata dengan penuh semangat saat melihat pohon besar tempat mereka duduk santai menikmati makan siang tetap kosong seperti biasanya. Akhirnya, tempat tenang untuk menikmati makan siang sekaligus berbicara dari hati ke hati, mencari tahu penyebab kegalauan sang gadis Kuchiki yang biasanya terkenal akan kecerewetannya. Momo duduk disebelahnya dan menyodorkan bekal buatannya pada Rukia. Hari ini ia sengaja membawa bekal lebih untuk sahabatnya itu. Rukia menerimanya sambil tersenyum, walaupun matanya masih tetap saja terlihat sedih. Tanpa ada binar-binar bahagia yang selalu itu sudah terjadi selama hampir seminggu ini. Awalnya ia, dan Momo berpikir Rukia akan segera menceritakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya pada mereka , tapi ternyata sampai sekarang pun masih belum ada cerita yang mengalir dari mulut Rukia , membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran. Ia, yang biasanya , selalu tenang dan bersikap dewasa tak ,mampu lagi menghalau rasa tak sabaran dan ingin tahunya. Momo pun demikian. Gadis itu memang tak pernah berkata blak-blakkan tapi ia yakin Momo pun memendam pertanyaan yang sama dengannya. Apa yang menyebabkan Kuchiki Rukia mendadak menjadi gadis yang irit kata-kata seperti ayahnya. Ia hanya berharap om Byakuya tidak punya andil dalam membuat Rukia menjadi copy carbon sepertinya. Kasian tante Hisana yang baik hati jika harus tinggal bersama orang-orang yang irit kata-kata.

"Oke Rukia. Aku dan Momo sudah cukup bersabar. Sekarang cerita..'"

Nada pelan namun terdengar tak sabaran itu membuat Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari bekalnya yang masih belum tersentuh sama sekali dan memandang sahabatnya. Ia tahu ia telah membuat orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya khawatir, tapi apa boleh buat, ia tak mampu mengatasi perasaannya. Dan hey, ia kan berhak untuk merasa galau. Terutama kalau..

"Apa rambut jeruk itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Momo dengan nada menusuk, membuatnya memandang gadis bercepol itu dengan wajah bersalah. Ia tahu dari awal sahabatnya itu kurang menyukai 'si rambut jeruk' dengan alasan bahwa 'rambut jeruk' itu jauh lebih tua darinya dan tidak bisa dipercaya. Terutama dengan wajah yang selalu ditekuk itu. Membuatnya terlihat seperti preman ketimbang calon dokter. Shoko hanya mendengus "Kali ini apa lagi yang ia buat?'" katanya dengan nada berbahaya, membuat Rukia harus berpikir dua kali apakah ia harus menceritakan semuanya atau tidak. "Dan jangan coba berbohong untuk melindunginya Ru-Chan..,"

Rukia bergerak gelisah. Jika ia salah cerita, nasib si 'rambut jeruk' bisa tamat. Tapi, jika ia berbohong maka ia sendiri yang bisa tamat. Tidak boleh ada rahasia diantara mereka bertiga, itu adalah kesepakatan tak tertulis sejak mereka berteman. Namun bukan berarti mereka tak menghargai privasi masing-masing. Dan karena ia sangat menghargai persahabatannya dengan gadis-gadisnya maka ia lebih memilih jujur, walaupun berat.

"Ichi mengacuhkanku..,"

Nah dia sudah mengatakannya, dan menatap wajah Momo dan Shoko. Dua orang itu memberikan reaksi yang berbeda. Momo terlihat akan mematahkan sumpitnya, sementara Shoko balik menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh pertimbangan "Jelaskan..,"

Tanpa ada nada penghakiman, hanya menuntut penjelasan membuat air mata yang selama ini berusaha ditahan Rukia mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya dan menetes. Momo meletakkan bekal ditangannya dan merangkulnya.

"Ichi menyebalkan!' desisnya kesal, menumpahkan segala isi hatinya "Sudah berapa hari ini dia selalu membalas sms ku dengan jawaban seadanya. Dia juga nggak pernah lama-lama kalau menelpon. Itu juga kesannya selalu diburu-buru. Seakan-akan dia udah nggak peduli lagi..argggghh!" jeritnya tertahan.

"Kurosaki seperti itu sekarang?" ucap Shoko pelan " Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaannya Rukia..,"

Dengan mata memerah, Rukia menjauhkan dirinya dari rangkulan Momo dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Momo menggeleng mendengar ucapan Shoko "Tapi tetap saja tidak membenarkan tindakannya. Aizen yang super sibuk pun..," ia tak menyelesaikan ucapannya dan memandang penuh penyesalan.

"Sikapnya membuat aku berpikir, apakah dia masih menyayangiku atau tidak. Karena jika masih, maka ia benar-benar gagal menunjukkan sikapnya. ."ucap Rukia pelan "aku hanyalah anak SMA, berwajah biasa saja. Sementara ia, walaupun dengan kerutan di dahinya dan tak pernah tersenyum, ia tampan. Dan ia selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang jauh lebih cantik dan dewasa. Ia calon dokter, sementara aku.." ia menghela nafas " aku bahkan belum berpikir mau melanjutkan kuliah jurusan apa. Shoko, Momo , apa mungkin sejak awal hubungan kami merupakan kesalahan?"

Semilir angin bertiup. Rukia hanya menghela nafas ia membutuhkan kepastian jika terus menerus digantung seperti ini, ia tak sanggup.

"Temui dia Rukia.."bisik Momo "Temui dan selesaikan semuanya…"

"Hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun sangat menyedihkan bukan?"kata Shoko "Aku memang tak menyukai rambut jeruk itu. Tapi melihatmu tersenyum karenanya, membuat rasa itu sedikit terlupakan ."

**Huaaaa ….kacaaaauuuuu…maafin Sherry ya kalo Rukia and dkk keliatan OOC banget. Namanya juga AU, dan juga masih anak baru di dunia perfanfic-an….**

**Masih butuh bimbingan dan banyak belajar nih..:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huaaaa….apa-apaan ini. Rencananya Sherry cuma pengen bikin one-shoot, kok malah jadi bersambung kaya gini sih..maafkan kegagalan Sherry deh, daripada Sherry ngomong gak jelas disini , mendingan minna-san baca and review ya…biar Sherry bisa terus belajar buat jadi author yang baik..**

_Semilir angin bertiup. Rukia hanya menghela nafas ia membutuhkan kepastian jika terus menerus digantung seperti ini, ia tak sanggup. _

"_Temui dia Rukia.."bisik Momo "Temui dan selesaikan semuanya…"_

"_Hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun sangat menyedihkan bukan?"kata Shoko "Aku memang tak menyukai rambut jeruk itu. Tapi melihatmu tersenyum karenanya, membuat rasa itu sedikit terlupakan ."_

**A Day With Him**

Dan disinilah ia dan kedua sahabatnya berada. Di danau kampus tempat Ichigo mengemban ilmu. Sejenak ia merasa ragu untuk menemui kekasihnya di sini, tapi desakan dari Momo dan Shoko pun tak bisa ia abaikan. "_Daripada ambil resiko ia menghindar dengan alasan sibuk"_, ia teringat kata-kata Shoko tadi. "_Bukankah lebih baik kau sendiri yang menemuinya?"_

Ia sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada kekasih yang berselisih umur 5 tahun darinya itu bahwa ia akan menunggunya di dekat danau di kampusnya. Awalnya si rambut jeruk itu menolak, mengatakan bahwa ia masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan tak mungkin bisa menemuinya. Tapi, ia bukan seorang Kuchiki jika ia tidak bisa bersikap keras kepala. Hingga akhirnya kepala jeruk itu mengalah. Momo merangkul bahunya. Ia tersenyum "Kami tak akan jauh-jauh, Kia-chan. Cukup dekat agar bisa melihatmu, namun cukup jauh sehingga kami tak dapat mendengar isi pembicaraan kalian.."

"Sebaiknya jangan lama-lama..Aku tak suka bagaimana orang-orang disini menatap kita dengan pandangan anehnya. Terutama dari para lelaki…," Shoko menambahkan dengan suara berbisik.

Bagaimana tidak. 3 orang gadis, mengenakan seragam SMA, dan bukan sembarang sma. Tapi seragam Karakura Gakuen yang terkenal sebagai sekolah elite anak-anak pintar dan kaya, berada di lingkungan mahasiswa. Wajah mereka yang di atas rata-rata pun semakin menambah rasa penasaran mahasiswa yang melintas. Bahkan ada sebagian dari mereka yang bermaksud mendekati mereka dan mengajak kenalan.

Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan duduk di pinggir danau, sementara dua orang itu berjalan menjauh, mencari tempat bagi mereka. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya kembali, dan mulai mengetik pesan

_Kau dimana?. Aku sudah di taman_

Dan ia menantikan balasannya yang tak lama kemudian sampai

_**Sebentar lagi sampai. Tunggulah. Aku baru keluar kelas. **_

Rukia menyimpan ponselnya dan menekuk kedua kakinya, memandang lurus ke arah danau. Apapun akhirnya, ia sudah memutuskan. Ia takkan menyesal di kemudian hari. Ia harus tetap bersemangat. Demi dirinya sendiri dan demi orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Tapi sebelum itu, maukah Ichigo mengabulkan permintaannya?

Momo dan Shoko mengawasi sahabat mereka dengan raut wajah khawatir. Rukia terlihat seakan sudah siap menyerah dan pasrah akan apapun yang terjadi nantinya. Mereka mungkin tak menyukai Kurosaki Ichigo, kekasih Rukia, tapi pria itulah alasan mengapa sahabat mereka mampu tersenyum kembali setelah kematian Shiba Kaien, kakak sepupu kesayangan Rukia. Karena itu mereka mentolerir keberadaan Kurosaki di dekat mereka. Pandangan Shoko teralihkan pada sekelompok pemuda pemudi yang duduk dekat mereka. Mereka terdiri atas 6 orang. Pemandangan menyilaukan yang membuatnya iri dan kagum. Prianya tampan, walapun dua orang diantara mereka jelas-jelas memiliki rambut menyilaukan seperti si jeruk. Sedangkan wanitanya, selain memiliki paras cantik juga memiliki asset yang ehm..yang membuatnya langsung merasa minder. Sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan galau Rukia. Bersaing dengan mahasiswi di sini.

"Jeruk sudah datang tuh..," ucapan Momo membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis berambut orange caramel yang sedang tertawa bersama rombongannya. Sekilas tadi ia merasa mendengar nama si jeruk meluncur dari mulut gadis itu. ia menggeleng dan mengawasi pemandangan tak jauh dari hadapan mereka. Namun matanya kembali menyipit saat lelaki berambut merah seperti nanas , berkata dengan lantang "Oi Inoue, kenapa kekasih jerukmu itu mendekati gadis itu?!"

_Apa..yang..dia..bilang ..tadi? kekasih? Jeruk?_

Shoko menoleh ke kanan kiri, mencari orang lain berambut jeruk di sekitar mereka yang sedang mendekati seorang gadis, dan tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun. Satu- satunya yang tersisa hanya..

Ia menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dan menggeleng. _Tidak mungkin. Kurosaki Ichigo tak mungkin mengkhianati Rukia. _Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam., dan menepuk bahu Momo."Aku mau kesana sebentar. Kau awasi mereka ya Momo-chan. Ada yang ingin kupastikan…,"

Momo mengernyit bingung, namun ia mengangguk. Matanya mengikuti kearah Shoko pergi, dan semakin heran saat mengetahui gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu pergi mendekati rombongan mahasiwa yang duduk tak jauh dari sana. Ia menghela nafas, dan kembali mengawasi Rukia

Yang diawasi hanya duduk tenang memandang danau. Ia sudah merasakan kehadiran Ichigo sejak ia berdiri di belakangnya. Namun ia tak akan mengatakan apapun, membiarkan pria itu mengacak rambutnya sebelum duduk disampingnya. Biasanya ia akan marah tiap kali, makhluk orange itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tapi, tidak kali ini. Kali ini , ia hanya diam dan merapikan kembali rambutnya. Kelakuan ini tentu saja tidak luput dari pengawasan Ichigo. Gadis disampingnya ini selalu memprotes jika ia melakukan itu, lalu kenapa hari ini ia diam saja.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu..," Rukia berkata dengan pelan."kau selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini.."

Ichigo mengernyit heran. Rukia yang ia kenal biasanya selalu berkata dengan nada protes setiap kali ia sibuk dengan kuliahnya ataupun urusannya, tapi kali ini , tak ada sedikitpun nada itu. malah Rukia terlihat tenang. Terlalu tenang, dan ia tak suka. Seakan-akan Rukia kembali memasang topeng Kuchiki di hadapannya. Seakan-akan mereka begitu jauh satu sama lain. "aku memang sibuk Rukia. Kelas dan membantu ayahku di klinik benar-benar menyita waktuku.."

"Bahkan untuk membalas smsku pun tak sempat ,Ichi?" kali ini Rukia menoleh memandangnya. Mata hazel bertemu dengan amethyst, dan ia mendadak merasa bersalah. Tapi lalu Rukia tersenyum "Sudahlah, besok hari minggu. Besok kita pergi jalan ya..?"

Ichigo mnenggaruk kepalanya. Ia sudah punya janji besok. "Aku mohon Ichi. Sehari saja. Besok. Kau luangkan waktumu denganku…'" dan ia mendapati dirinya menggangguk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh mi gosh….Sherry gak nyangka..udah chapter 3..:O mumpung Sherry masih semangat nulis cerita, dan idenya masih mengalir Sherry langsung aja yaaa…^-^**

**Disclaimer © Tite Kubo,Sherry cuma pinjem beberapa karakter aja kok…**

**Pairing : Ichiruki donk…**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, mistypo ( Sherry udah usaha, tapi masih aja ada..hiks..),alur agak gak jelas, pokoknya maafin Sherry kalo fic ini masih banyak kurangnya. **

**Happy Reading**

_Mata hazel bertemu dengan amethyst, dan ia mendadak merasa bersalah. Tapi lalu Rukia tersenyum "Sudahlah, besok hari minggu. Kita pergi jalan ya..?"_

_Ichigo mnenggaruk kepalanya. Ia sudah punya janji besok. "Aku mohon Ichi. Sehari saja. Besok. Kau luangkan waktumu denganku…'" dan ia mendapati dirinya menggangguk._

**A Day With Him**

Kuchiki Rukia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan pandangan puas. Ia memilih sundress pembelian Hisana yang sempat membuat Byakuya tersedak minumnya saat melihat putri kesayangannya memakai baju itu. _The kiss the sun dress _itu menojolkan lekuk tubuhnya yang selama ini selalu tertutupi oleh seragam. Panjangnya sedikit di atas lutu dengan renda-renda indah., dan-ini yang membuat Byakuya marah-berpotongan terbuka pada punggungnya. Tapi biar bagaimanapun Rukia menyukai dress ini. Warna crystalnya semakin menonjolkan warna matanya. Sementara rambutnya sendiri, ia ikat untuk menonjolkan kesan chic namun sporty. Ia memakai wedgesnya dan mengambil tasnya. Tak lupa ia menyemprotkan parfum kesayangannya. Ia memandang jam di dinding kamarnya. Ichigo harusnya datang dari tadi, ia mengernyit. Mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas, ia menekan nomor si rambut jeruk di speed dial.

"Jeruk, kau dimana?," tanyanya begitu si Kurosaki Ichigo mengangkat teleponnya. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur sambil menatap ke arah meja rias. Disana terdapat berkas yang diberikan oleh Hisana semalam. Sekilas, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Namun , segera digantikan oleh wajah kesal karena ucapan lawan bicaranya di telepon "Pokoknya cepat. Aku tak mau tahu!" dan ia memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Ia memandang kamarnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu jeruk bodoh itu di bawah.

Rukia baru saja berada di tangga ketika Hanatarou masuk untuk memberitahunya bahwa Ichigo jeruknya sudah datang. Ia tersenyum manis, membuat pemuda yang bekerja pada keluarganya itu tersipu malu. "Aku pergi dulu ya jaa nee…"ucap Rukia pelan, dan melangkah keluar.

Ichigo sudah menunggunya di atas motor dengan trademark wajah garangnya. Eh tunggu sebentar. Rewind. Motor?

MOTOR?

Rukia mendadak pusing. Ia mengira Ichigo akan membawa mobilnya, karena itu ia berani memakai sundress ini. Tapi kalau motor?

"Aku sebaiknya ganti baju dulu.."katanya pada Ichigo yang masih terpesona memandangi gadisnya. Kuchiki Rukia memang sangat cantik, walaupun ia sendiri kadang tidak menyadarinya. "Ichi!"

Ia mendongak, dan mendapati Rukia menatap tajam padanya. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung

" ..."

Ia menggeram dan menarik Rukia mendekat ke arahnya "Tak usah. Kau terlihat manis sekali hari ini. Selain itu,pakai jaketku saja ya. Aku tak mau orang lain memandangi gadisku."katanya sambil mencium dahi Rukia,lalu melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada gadis itu,sementara Rukia sendiri terlihat memerah diperlakukan demikian. "Kita pergi sekarang ya…,". Dan Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk patuh,menerima helm yang disodorkan Ichigo tanpa berani menatap wajahnya.

Rukia memandang taman bermain Chappy Land di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan. Chappy, tokoh favoritnya, terpampang dimana-mana. Dan, ia memandang sosok disampingnya. Ichigo bersamanya. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Oi kenapa hanya diam?" tegur Ichigo sambil sambil merangkulnya. "Jarang-jarang kan kita bisa pergi seperti ini..,"

Rukia mengangguk setuju. Setelah ini, mungkin ia tak akan bisa pergi dengan Ichigo lagi. Ia harus memanfaatkan waktu yang ada dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ia tersenyum mengejek "Kau yakin jeruk?" katanya melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Ichigo dan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Baru berapa langkah di depan Ichigo, ia menoleh sambil tertawa. Mata amethysnya bersinar-sinar.

"Sudah siapkah dirimu untuk berpetualang di dunia Chappy?". Dan ia semakin tergelak sewaktu melihat kerutan di dahi kekasihnya itu semakin dalam. Ichigo hanya menggerutu pelan sebelum berjalan mendekati Rukia , menautkan jari-jari mereka sambil berkata

"Kau beruntung aku sangat menyayangimu sehingga aku bisa mentolerir keberadaan makhluk aneh ini…"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama Ichigo kembali mendapatkan tendangan di tulang hanya mendengus kesal dan berbalik meninggalkannya. "Oi Rukia! Oi!"

Rukia menggerutu pelan. _Enak saia Ichigo bilang kalau Chappy itu makhluk aneh. Imut seperti itu apanya yang aneh sih..dia sendiri juga aneh, punya rambut mentereng seperti itu. Ujung-ujungnya malah lebih sering dibilang preman kan, ketimbang calon dokter. _ Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang,hingga mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh terduduk.

"Aduh…,"Rukia memegangi pantatnya yang terasa sakit. Ia mendengar suara panik Ichigo memanggilnya, sebelum sosok orange itu berdiri di depannya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Raut wajahnya khawatir

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil mengintip ke balik punggung Ichigo untuk meminta maaf pada orang telah ditabraknya.

Sosok yang ditabraknya itu terlihat sedang membersihkan celananya sambil menggumam jengkel. Ia menyipitkan mata sewaktu menyadari pemuda itu bisa menjadi saingan Ichigo dalam kategori warna rambut

. "Maaf.." Rukia berkata pelan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Pemuda berambut biru cerah itu hanya menggumam tak jelas "Hati-hati kalau berjalan gadis kecil. Gunakan matamu untuk melihat.."katanya dengan nada mencemooh tanpa melihat wajah Rukia. Rukia hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam Rukia hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam,walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menendang pemuda ini. Kasar sekali, memanggilnya gadis kecil.

"Seharusnya kau juga memperhatikan jalan ."desisnya, membuat pemuda itu mendongak dan untuk pertama kalinya memandang dua orang di hadapannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Rukia, dan ia kemudian terdiam mendapati gadis cantik dengan warna mata yang tidak biasa sedang mendelik marah. Namun, tatapan terpesona itu beralih menjadi tatapan penuh kebingungan saat ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri di samping gadis itu. Raut wajah pemuda terlihat kaget,dan ia segara menggandeng lengan Rukia untuk beranjak pergi dari situ sebelum ia sendiri sempat memanggil namanya. Pemuda berambut biru itu lalu mendecih. _Jadi itu alasannya Kurosaki membatalkan janji mereka_ _untuk berkumpul bersama._

* * *

Rukia benar-benar menikmati hari ini. Hampir seluruh wahana yang ada di taman bermain ini mereka coba. Namun yang paling membuatnya bahagia ketika Ichigo mampu memenangkan boneka Chappy super besar yang sangat imut untuknya. Ia memeluk boneka itu dengan erat di salah satu bangku taman sembari menanti Ichigo membeli minum untuknya. Ia menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Kalau begini, ia dapat melepaskannya. Ia kembali teringat pembicaraannya dengan Shoko semalam.

**Flashback…..**

_ Ia baru saja selesai mandi ketika mendapati Shoko berada nyaman di atas tempat sambil membaca majalah fashionnya. Gadis berambut hitam itu lalu melemparkan majalah yang dibacanya dan raut wajahnya langsung mendadak serius. _

"_Kia-chan…,"katanya pelan."Kau besok akan pergi bersama Ichigo kah?"_

_Ia mengernyit heran waktu mendengar sahabatnya itu menyebut nama kekasihnya. Biasanya selama ini, ia selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan hanya menganggguk,entah kenapa, ia sudah tahu maksud kedatangan Shoko yang tiba-tiba ini."Kenapa memangnya?"_

"_Kia-Chan..apa kau tahu kenapa…-", dan sebelum Shoko menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia menggeleng. "Aku tahu.."katanya pelan "Aku memang naïf,Sho-chan. Tapi aku tidak bodoh..si idiot itu,.,"_

_Shoko menggeleng tak percaya "Lalu kenapa kau masih bertahan dengannya?" katanya marah."Dia mengkhianatimu, dan berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Aku bertanya langsung pada mereka…,"_

"_Aku butuh closure, jika memang harus berakhir, aku ingin memiliki kenangan terakhir yang indah.."_

**Flashback end….**

Rukia menggeleng sambil tersenyum, berusaha menekan rasa sakit yang terasa di hatinya. Ia tidak boleh kalah. Harus bersikap dewasa. Bukankah itu yang selalu dinasehatkan oleh ibunya. Tapi ia juga kan berhak tidak untuk sedih. Ia mungkin harus mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah terjalin hampir selama setahun itu. Ia kembali menunduk..mungkinkah perasaannya pada pemuda berambut cerah itu adalah sebuah kesalahan dari awal. Apa benar Ichigo selama ini menganggapnya sebagai kekasih? Ataukah ia terpaksa menjalankan peran kekasih karena ia adalah sepupu kesayangan Kaien yang merupakan sahabat terdekatnya? Dan ketika ia bertemu seseorang yang seumuran dengannya, ia mulai merasa jenuh untuk bersikap pura-pura dan memutuskan menjauh perlahan-lahan karena ia tak sanggup untuk menyakiti hati Rukia?

Apapun alasannya, ia hanya berharap, Ichigo bersikap jujur. Ia bukanlah boneka porselen yang mudah remuk. Ia benci jika semua orang selalu melindunginya.

"Sedang melamunkan apa?"tanya Ichigo membuatnya tersentak kaget. Ia hanya menggeleng dan menerima jus strawberry yang disodorkan pemuda itu padanya.

"Aku sedang berpikir.." jawabnya dengan nada pelan dan mulai meminum jusnya "Ne Ichi, semalam ayahku mengajakku berbicara empat mata.."

"Ah…,"Ichigo mendadak merasa aneh. Ia tak tahu kenapa tapi firasatnya mengatakan ia tak akan suka dengan apa yang akan didengarnya. Ia hanya diam, menunggu Rukia meneruskan ucapannya.

Merasa tak ada reaksi berarti dari rambut jeruk di sebelahnya, Rukia menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ichi, Inoue Orihime itu siapa?"

Ichigo tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Pertanyaan yang diajukan Rukia. Bagaimana dia? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa? Ia menoleh mendapati gadisnya itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum anggun selalu membuatnya terpesona. _Tapi, kenapa senyum itu tak sampai ke matanya_?

"Aku sudah tahu,Ichi.."katanya melanjutkan. Dan ia terdiam_. Rukia sudah tahu? Apa maksudnya dia tahu?_. Ia belum mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata, menginginkan Rukia menyelesaikan ucapannya terlebih dahulu.

"Gadis itu kekasihmu kan?" Rukia tertawa pelan. "Ia gadis yang cantik. Aku mengerti kenapa kau tertarik padanya..Berpacaran denganku yang masih terlalu muda pasti sangat membosankan bagimu kan?"

_Bagaimana dia tahu?Siapa yang memberitahunya?_ Tangan Ichigo terkepal erat di kedua sisinya. Ia baru saja membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi telunjuk Rukia menghentikannya. Ia terpana sewaktu cairan bening mulai mengalir dari sudut mata Rukia. Gadis itu menangis. Dan kali ini, ia lah ,yang berjanji tak akan membiarkan seorang pun melukai perasaannya, yang membuatnya menangis, yang telah gagal menepati janjinya. Kurosaki Ichigo benar-benar membenci dirinya pada saat itu.

Tangan mungil Rukia memaksanya untuk menatap wajahnya. "Ichi, aku tidak akan bertanya mengapa.."lirihnya pelan "Karena itu, kita sudahi saja ya..Aku tak mau kau berbohong lagi…"

Ichigo terkejut. Bola matanya membulat mendengarkan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Rukia

_Kita sudahi saja. _

_Kita sudahi saja_

_Kita sudahi saja_

Kalimat itu terus-menerus terulang bagaikan rekaman rusak di otaknya. Sebelum kesadarannya pulih dan ia dapat menjelaskan semuanya, Rukia menciumnya. Ia lagi-lagi terpana. Dan sebelum ia dapat melakukan sesuatu, Rukia menyudahi ciumannya. "Sayonara, Ichi.." bisiknya lirih, lalu berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan pemuda berambut orange itu…..

**TBC**

**Fiuuuuuh... Selesai juga chapter 3 nya..-.- **

**Maafin Sherry ya..klo gak sesuai sama apa yang senpai-senpai inginkan... makasih juga buat senpai-senpai baik hati yang udah ngereview..mohon bantuannya ya selalu yaa..**

**Darries : **Hhihi…pairingnya kan udah jelas tuh..Sherry ndiri juga gak bakal rela klo ichi ma orang laen. Updatenya pasti diusahain cepet. Makasih ya buat dukungannya.._

**Azura Kuchiki** : yosh..Rukia pasti tegar.. wajib itu. Klo nggak, Sherry bakal cekek si Ichi yang bikin Rukia sedih *melotot garang sama cowok rambut orange di pojokan

**15 Hendrik Widyawati **: Sherry bantuin matahin leher Ichi boleh?

**MR**. **KRabs : **Salam kenal juga..^^ : makasih ya buat sarannya. Udah Sherry ikutin kok..hhihi..anak baru sih jadi, masih bego banget di sini. Sekali lagi Sherry mohon bantuannya ya..

**Hanna Hoshiko **: Iya, sebenernya Sherry kemaren pengennya sih bikin one-shoot gitu. Tapi entah kenapa berakhir dengan kegagalan, dan akhirnya bersambung gini..

**Ella Mabby****-Chan : **Sama..Sherry juga sering sedih kalo baca fanfic yang –Ichi selingkuh dari Ruki -, tapi selama endingnya tetep IchiRuki ,Sherry bersabar deh. Walapun rasanya pengen banget bikin botak kepala si Ichi karena nyakitin Ruki..hhihi..Pairnya kan udah jelas.


End file.
